Sliding bearings and/or rolling-element bearings are usually used in crankshaft bearing assemblies. The pin of the crankshaft is bounded here by two crankshaft cheeks such that the bearing assembly is not only bordered over its radial inner and radially outer race surface, but also axially by the crankshaft cheeks. With use of a roller bearing this limited installation space can lead, among other things, to problems with lubricant supply. Thus, for example, the installation space allows only limited possibilities to deliver the oil supplied for the required lubricating film in the rolling-element bearing from inside via the housing raceway outward into a motor housing receiving the crankshaft. In order to counteract this problem it has been proposed, for example, in DE 10 2010 055 090 A1, to provide lubricant channels that allow lubricant to pass through the rolling-element bearing.
However, it is disadvantageous with this prior art that while lubricant can be guided to the bearing, a lubricant exchange is only possible to a limited extent since at least some lubricant remains static in the bearing.